


(Not So) Alone Time

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (kind of?), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful week, Adam makes plans with himself for Friday night. However, things don't always go according to plan, and Adam's date with his left hand is interrupted. Though, that doesn't mean that plans can't change.</p><p>Written as a fill for an anon on tumblr who asked for a masturbation drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, what's a drabble? Never heard of one. Take this 5K of porn and forget about it. Also, I totally put some of the blame on Adam for this filth, because James mentioned a dildo in the Resident Evil LP and Adam replied, "That's for me!" And now here we are.
> 
> Thanks to my pal Carmine for beta reading this. Comments and feedback are especially appreciated!

Given that Adam had started taking an effort to not masturbate as much, he’d also decided that he should be allowed to treat himself when he does actually jerk off. After all, his logic had been that he wants to enjoy it more, make it more of a novelty for himself, and so it seemed natural to want to really indulge himself on the rare occasion that he gets himself off.

He bought the dildo when he first promised himself that he’d stop making such a habit of masturbating. It’s nothing special; about six inches long and not too thick, because Adam has only ever had his own fingers in himself, and he didn’t want to push himself too far right away. Even now, he doesn’t use it that often, finds that he appreciates it a lot more if he goes a few weeks with just his own hands and fingers to pleasure himself with. But Adam’s had a stressful week and he’s feeling somewhat sorry for himself and he knows when he gets in his car on Friday that he’s gonna treat himself when he gets home.

Adam takes things slow, knows that he’s not in any hurry and that he can afford to take his time. He doesn’t touch his cock, not yet at least. His fingers are coated in lube and he teases his own hole, eyes closed and head tilted back against his pillows. He pushes one in, gets to his first knuckle and then jumps as a sudden noise comes from beside him. His phone is ringing.

Adam groans dramatically and briefly considers ignoring whoever the hell is trying to contact him on a Friday night. He checks the caller ID and that option goes immediately out of the window, because it’s Elyse’s name flashing on his screen. He quickly wipes off his hands and answers the phone before it stops ringing.

“Hi,” He says as he brings the phone to his ear, hoping he doesn’t sound as breathless as he feels. He does, but Elyse puts it down to the fact he must have ran to answer her call.

“Hey, Adam!” She greets cheerfully. “James and I are gonna get dinner and see a movie in a little while. You wanna come?”

“I, uh…” Adam trails off, wracking his brain quickly for some kind of excuse he can rattle off so they can wrap this up and he can try and salvage his night of self-indulgence. “I’m kind of busy right now,” he supplies lamely. Good one, Kovic.

“Oh, has something come up?” Elyse questions, concern in her voice, and Adam can picture the way she looks, brows furrowed and slightly dejected. He forgets that sometimes she gets as anxious about social things as he does. “Only, James heard you telling Bruce you didn’t have plans tonight, so we just assumed you’d be free.”

“No, everything’s fine, it’s just—”

“Adam, I hope this isn’t about hanging with the two of us, because we’ve told you before that we really like having you around.”

“I know!” Adam says, feeling guilty about brushing of his friends. “It’s not that. I love hanging out with you guys.”

“Great! We’ll come round and pick you up then?”

“No!” Exclaims Adam much too quickly, and he hides his own face in his hand because that was the complete opposite of _act casual_ , and if Elyse was worried before, he doesn’t know what she’s thinking now. He tries to save himself, hopes a mixture of honesty and vagueness will help him out. “Don’t come over. I’m… Kind of in the middle of something.”

“What’re you doing on your own that means you’re too busy to get sushi with us?” Elyse asks, and Adam’s kicking himself because she sounds hurt, and he knows it’s his fault and he should’ve just agreed to go out with them in the first place. “Unless,” she goes on, before Adam has a chance to offer an explanation, only now she sounds gleeful, and he’s worried. “You’re not actually on your own?”

“Nope, very much on my own,” Adam assures quickly. He sighs, propping himself up against the headboard. There’s no coming back from this now, he knows.

“You sound disappointed,” Elyse observes, and Adam is, both because he _was_ doing this alone in the first place and now he’s just not gonna do it at all. He hums vaguely, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, and there’s a beat or two of silence between them before Elyse speaks again. “So, what are you doing, Adam?”

“Doesn’t matter,” he mumbles, and he feels stupid, embarrassed because even though Elyse doesn’t know that she caught him, Adam knows, and he has no explanation to offer her. Elyse recognises that tone he’s speaking in; it’s Adam’s self-deprecating voice which he uses far too often for her liking. It’s the voice Adam uses to call himself dumb or to declare that he hates himself when he makes the smallest of mistakes. What she doesn’t understand is how she’s brought it out now.

“Adam, please talk to me,” she sighs, and James frowns as he comes from the bathroom into the living room and overhears her on the phone.

“What’s up?” He asks quietly, practically mouthing the words, and Elyse gives him a sad smile and a shrug of her shoulders because, as usual, Adam’s keeping everything in his own head.

“It’s stupid,” Adam tries to protest, bending his legs and bringing his knees up closer to his chest.

“I never think you’re stupid,” Elyse argues, and it’s so genuine, so comforting that he can’t bring himself to push her away again. If Adam can’t offer anything else, he can at least give Elyse his honesty.

“I was just gonna jerk off when you called,” he confesses, and it’s so quick that Elyse nearly doesn’t catch it. If she didn’t hear Adam’s immediate groan of regret after it, she would’ve doubted that she heard that correctly. She takes a moment to register the words, but when she does a huge smirk spreads across her face. James looks questioningly at her, still standing with a towel around his waist, waiting for an explanation. Elyse doesn’t give one, but she beckons James over, and comes to join her on the couch.

“Do you still want to, Adam?” She asks, testing the waters. And that was not the response Adam had been expecting. There’s no laughter, no attempt to embarrass Adam, no sign that Elyse is embarrassed herself. She just sounds curious.

“N-not now, I’m gonna go get dinner with you guys,” he responds, sticking with his honesty strategy.

“Adam,” she chides gently. “I can’t take you to dinner with this new piece of information! What kind of friend would I be if I pulled you away from a romantic night with your left hand?” James’s eyes light up and Elyse gives him a knowing grin, now that he knows what they’re talking about. Adam catches himself before he corrects Elyse about just how he was going to get himself off, because he’s already overshared enough as it is and good God, why are they still talking about this?

“No, just… Forget about it, we’ll get sushi and have a good time, just like you wanted,” Adam tries, and really, he wants to do something to take his mind of the whole awful predicament which he’s got himself into.

“You can still have your good time?” She offers, and Elyse can feel James pressing up against her side, knows he’s leaning in to listen to Adam’s half of the conversation too. He’s itching to say something and to encourage Adam. Only James knows they need to play it safe, at least for now.

“I’ll have a good time with you guys, I don’t need to… Do that.” Gosh, he’s oblivious. Elyse was hoping she could be a bit more subtle about it, but it seems like that’s not going to work.

“I mean, you could do both,” she suggests, casually. It’s too casual. Adam can’t take her seriously, can’t believe she just said that, because is Elyse implying what he thinks she’s implying? She can’t be. Can she?

“I don’t know what you mean,” Adam lies, because he needs something more, something concrete to work with if this is going to happen, but this _can’t_ be happening.

“She means we want you to keep touching yourself like you were before we interrupted you,” James says and Adam’s eyes go wide because how long has James been listening to them and what the hell is happening right now? He vaguely hears Elyse yelling at James and smacking his arm, but there’s so much fuzz in Adam’s head and he’s not really sure that this isn’t a dream.

“Adam? You still there?” Comes Elyse’s voice, pulling him out of the fog.

“Huh? Yeah,” he replies flatly.

“Oh, good. Sorry about James. But he’s right; we would like that. Only if you want to though!”

“I don’t understand,” Adam breathes, and he’s not lying, he really is having a hard time trying to wrap his head around this new development.

“Well,” James says, and Elyse sighs quietly, puts the call onto speakerphone so Adam can hear the both of them. “We were gonna have a fun night out with you. But, you were already having a fun night in by yourself. So, you can keep doing that, if you want, and Elyse and I will sit back and enjoy the show.”

“Are… Are you asking me to have phone sex with you?” Adam queries, voice still full of disbelief.

“Is that okay?” Elyse asks in return.

“God yes,” Adam breathes, and it makes James smirk, makes him nudge Elyse and murmur:

“I told you so,” because he’s been saying for ages that they could and should get Adam into their relationship. Elyse ignores her husband’s smug look for now, instead focusing on the man at the other end of the phone.

“What were you doing when I called you, Adam? How far had you gotten?” She asks, and her voice is lower, renews the arousal in Adam which had waned through their discussion of sushi and movies. Adam lets out a shaky sigh, allows himself to slide down the bed again and closes his eyes, even though neither Elyse nor James can see him.

“I was about to start fingering myself,” Adam admits, and whilst Elyse doesn’t react besides the breath which catches in her throat, Adam hears James groan over the speaker. Adam realises that they’re onto something there, and put his own speakerphone on so his hands are free again.

“God, Adam,” James breathes, and Elyse smirks, knows what James is thinking, because she’s thinking it too.

“Don’t let us stop you,” she says, and Adam nods, searches for the lube again. “You gonna finger yourself now, Adam?”

“Y-yeah, gimme a sec,” he mumbles, and they can hear the faint click of a bottle cap in the background.

“It’s okay baby, take your time,” Elyse reassures him. “You gonna talk us through it?”

“Do you want me too?” Adam asks in return, and Elyse hums, looks to James whose eyes are wide.

“If you can, baby,” she says, her eyes still locked on James’s.

“I’ll try,” is Adam’s breathless reply, and the two of them wait, listen to his slow breathing and the rustling of sheets as Adam makes himself comfortable. He’s got his legs spread again, has put the phone to rest on his nightstand where he knows he won’t lose it. He tries to forget about it for a moment, to avoid the embarrassment. His fingers tease over his hole, not pushing in yet, though he sucks in a gasp still.

“What are doing, Adam?” Elyse presses, softly, and Adam lets out a small, embarrassed whine.

“Nothing, yet. I’m just… Teasing myself,” he answers, and he’s hot, flushed with shame. He feels stupid, wonders briefly if this is all a big joke and if Elyse and James will laugh at him for it, but he pushes the thought from his head as soon as it comes. They wouldn’t do that.

“You nervous, baby?” Comes James’s voice over the phone, and he’s teasing a little, but it’s mostly concern that Adam hears in his tone. Adam nods before realising they can’t see him.

“A little,” he admits, letting out a slow breath. “I’ve never fucked myself while on the phone before.”

“We’ll have to do this in person another time,” Elyse says, without thought, and James whines softly, because he’d really like that. Adam, meanwhile, groans loudly, finally pushing his finger into himself.

“Y-you’d let James fuck me?” He asks, breathless, trying to speak and not just moan incoherently, for now at least.

“Oh, baby,” Elyse coos at him. She and James both love the way Adam phrased his question, the implication that Elyse would be the one in charge. “I want that just as badly as you do; of course I would.”

“Oh god,” is all Adam can manage in response, because Elyse wants him _and_ James, wants James to fuck him, and shit, they’re talking about sleeping with Adam whilst he’s thrusting his own finger into himself and this feels like a dream.

“You thinking about it, Adam?” James asks, glancing to Elyse questioningly. She gives him an eager nod, and so he goes on. “Are you thinking about me as you finger yourself?”

“Y-yeah, James, I’m— fuck, I am,” Adam stutters, and he pushes a second finger in, groans as he imagines it’s James stretching him open, getting him ready. James is getting hard from the sounds Adam’s making alone, but their topic of conversation is making things worse, James’s imagination running with the idea. Elyse isn’t unaffected either, but for now she’s much more concerned with Adam than herself.

“He’d tease you, Adam,” she warns him. “James can be awful when you let him. Would you beg for him? Beg James to fuck you?”

“Elyse,” James moans, and Adam vaguely registers that they’re probably getting off on this too. Meanwhile, Adam’s pumping two fingers into himself, his wrist already starting to ache and it’s uncomfortable but it feels good at the same time. He’s glad he remembered to put the pillow under his hips this time, at least.

“I don’t know,” Adam whimpers. “Maybe?” He adds, because right now he’s impatient, not taking his time with himself, scissoring his fingers and trying to just get himself ready as quickly as he can. He thinks if he were taking his time right now, if James was here and teasing him, Adam would be sobbing and begging out of frustration.

“He’ll just go slower, Adam,” Elyse hums, and James pouts but he knows it’s true. “He’ll take his sweet time with you, get you nice and open with those fingers. Right James?”

“God, Adam, you have no idea. Wanna go real slow, make sure you’re ready and get you speechless before I even fuck you properly.”

“James, please,” Adam begs, losing himself in his fantasy, even if he’s not acting it out. He’s getting more desperate but Adam’s response is to pull his fingers out completely. He covers them in some more lube before pushing back in with three. And he cries out when he does, moans James’s name and screws his eyes shut. Hearing Adam moan for him like that sends a new heat through James, and Elyse knows that if they can do this over the phone that the next time is going to be incredible.

“Is that what you want, Adam? Do you want me to take you apart with my fingers?” James pushes, and Elyse grins, watches James press the heel of his palm down into his crotch.

“You don’t have to, baby,” Elyse cuts in, and James looks up at her like a deer in the headlights, knows he’s been caught and now they’re both done for. “James is just as impatient himself. He’s hard right now just listening to you do this, Adam.”

“Really?” Adam gasps, and it makes Elyse smile how shocked he sounds, like Adam never expected them to enjoy him as much as he’s apparently enjoying them.

“Really,” Elyse echoes. “All because he’s thinking about you, Adam. He’s listening to you moan and thinking about being there, touching you. But you don’t have to let him tease you,”

“I don’t?” Adam questions.

“Nope. Unless you want him to. You know why James isn’t touching himself right now?”

“Why?” Adam queries, struggling to follow the conversation given that he’s largely preoccupied.

“Why, James?”

“Because Elyse hasn’t told me to,” James grumbles, and Adam’s moan at that is drawn out because God, the thought of Elyse telling James what to do is so hot.

“If I told him to cut the crap and just fuck you already, he would Adam. Or would you rather drag things out?”

“Either, Elyse, I…” Adam feels a brief rush of embarrassment, wondering if he’s pushing things too fast too soon, but Elyse started this, so he’s gonna go with it. He takes a deep breath in before asking: “Elyse, please, can I fuck myself?” And it makes Elyse’s brows furrow. James looks at her in confusion, but she shrugs because she’s lost now too.

“I thought you were fucking yourself, baby,” she answers, and Adam groans out of frustration.

“I am, with my fingers,” Adam clarifies, and he pulls said fingers out of himself with a soft whimper, because his arm is hurting from the awkward positioning and he can’t keep it up much longer. “But I have a dildo.”

“Fuck me, Adam,” James groans, gripping himself through the towel that’s still over his lap.

“Thought we agreed you were doing the fucking,” Adam laughs nervously, looking up at the ceiling. He won’t make his move until Elyse tells him too.

“Pretend it’s James, Adam,” Elyse instructs him, and Adam’s lost for a second, lets out a confused noise. “You can fuck yourself with your toy, but I want you to pretend it’s James that’s inside you,” she clarifies.

“I was already doing that with my fingers,” Adam admits, but he reaches for his dildo, covers that in plenty of lube too.

“You want him that badly?”

“I want both of you,” sighs Adam, pressing the head of the toy against himself, teasing, like James said he would.

“Next time, Adam, we promise,” James assures him. “Right Elyse?”

“Whenever you want us, Adam.”

“How would you fuck me, James?” Comes Adam’s response, and it’s not what either of them were expecting, but they’re certainly not complaining. “T-talk me through it, I wanna—”

“I’d do what you want me to,” James sighs, drops his head back against the couch. “Or whatever Elyse wants.”

“I want you to take your time, Adam. Can you do that?” Elyse asks, but to Adam it feels more like a demand.

“Yeah, I got it,” Adam says softly, keeps teasing himself, rubbing the head of the fake cock over his stretched hole.

“Good. And James is gonna get himself off, and he’s gonna go slow too.”

“Elyse—” James starts to protest, pushing his towel away and wrapping his hand around himself, but Elyse shoots him this warning look and he snaps his mouth shut.

“You’re gonna take it slow, or you’re not gonna touch yourself at all,” she states calmly.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” comes Adam’s breathy voice over the phone, and James groans, nods in agreement.

“Tell me about it,” he laughs softly. “You haven’t even seen the best of her yet, Adam, just you wait.” Elyse grins proudly, touched by the compliments from her boys and glad that she’s pleasing them.

“How you doing Adam?” She asks in a steady voice. Elyse pushes herself off the couch and holds one finger up to James, signalling him to wait a second. “Tell James for me.”

“I’m good, great. It feels good, James,” is all Adam can bring himself to say. He’s barely pushed half the toy inside him but it feels so different to his fingers and he’s adjusting, is glad that Elyse wants him to go easy. Elyse who’s dashing back to the couch with a bottle of lube which she hands to James, kisses him sloppily as he takes it from her.

“Thank you,” James says against her lips when they part, and she smiles, acknowledging his words. Elyse stays at James’s side, lets him pleasure himself as she grabs the phone from the couch cushion.

“How often do you do this, Adam?” She questions.

“Have phone sex?” He quips, giving a breathless chuckle. “Not very often. This might be a first.” James snorts a laugh at Adam’s sass, is glad that he apparently doesn’t drop the sarcasm and dry humour even in the bedroom. Elyse smirks.

“Quite a mouth you’ve got there, Adam,” she notes, and she sounds almost dangerous. It makes Adam shudder. “Maybe if you’re gonna sass me with it, I’ll have to put it to better use next time.”

“Oh god, Elyse, please,” Adam sighs, having pushed the rest of the dildo into himself whilst she was talking.

“You should ride his face,” James moans, working his hand over himself, trying to keep his movements slow. Adam whines, closes his eyes and pictures it, Elyse’s thighs either side of his head, his tongue inside her.

“Please,” he whimpers again, and it makes both Elyse and James smirk. They’re onto something.

“Is that what you want, Adam?” She teases, sees James’s movements get faster as he becomes more desperate and Elyse wonders if Adam is doing the same. Adam is trying not to lose all of his self-control, but it’s slipping away from him quickly, and with it goes his ability to talk. He moans as he fucks himself with his toy, in and out, his pace increasing slowly but surely.

“I bet he’s good with his tongue, Elyse,” James groans when Adam fails to offer a verbal response. “Bet you’d love to eat her out, right Adam? God, leave beard burn on her thighs so she doesn’t forget how you made her come.”

“James, you have no idea—”

“Oh, I know, baby boy,” James interrupts, his voice gruff. He’s getting close, Elyse can tell. He keeps making these stuttered gasps and his hand is working over his cock quickly, expertly, twisting his hand and teasing his head with his thumb. “I know, Adam. I know you want her, you should; she’s beautiful.”

“Want both of you,” Adam tries to complain, and his head is turned to the side, his words muffled a little by the pillow. He’s panting as he fucks himself, quickly now. He can feel himself inching towards his orgasm, needing more and wishing that it really was James and not just a toy filling him.

“You can have us, Adam. You’re being so good for me. You can have whatever you want, I promise you,” Elyse says before leaning in, kissing at James’s neck. She pushes her own hand into her pants, teases herself with her fingers as she watches James fuck his hand, impatient from his slow pace.

“Really want James to fuck me,” Adam thinks out loud, shifts and grinds down against his own hand, against the dildo. Meanwhile his right hand grips the sheets, and he’s pretty sure he’s pulled them off the bed but he doesn’t care, because he’s so _close_.

“I can fuck you, Adam. God, put you on your hands and knees so I can fuck you, and you can make Elyse come with your mouth, yeah?”

“Yes, James, yes,” gasps Adam, and Elyse moans against the wet skin of James’s neck, circling her clit with her middle finger.

“She’s fingering herself thinking about it, Adam,” James pants, and Elyse rocks down against her hand, lets out a whine of her own. “She’s getting herself off, thinking about your mouth on her, your tongue fucking her.”

“Baby,” Elyse whimpers, pressing her head down into James’s shoulder. She takes a few breaths listening to Adam moan over the phone. She likes how he sounds, getting more desperate, getting louder. “Adam, are you close?”

“Y-yeah, Elyse, yes,” Adam practically sobs, and there are tears of frustration in his eyes because _fuck_ he’s nearly there.

“Me too, Adam. Me and James, we’re with you. You can come when you’re ready, baby boy.”

“Can I touch myself?” Adam asks, and the question has Elyse crying out, moaning because he’s asking her and he’s so good and she loves him already, can’t wait to see his face when they do this.

“Fuck, of course you can, baby,” answers Elyse, after regaining some composure. She’s still whimpering into James’s neck, but that can’t be helped. “You’ve been so good for us.”

“Elyse,” James groans, his hips bucking up and his free hand reaching out for her. He grabs her thigh which is shaking from where she’s getting herself off, and she has to put the phone back down because she needs to hold something. She’s panting against James’s flushed skin, nods and grips onto the back of the couch with her free hand.

“Gonna come baby?” Elyse gasps, and both James and Adam moan:

“Yes,” simultaneously and it makes her chuckle, but the noise is cut off by a moan of her own.

“You can, go on. Come for me, my good boys,” she praises them, and Adam’s just got his hand around his dick but Elyse sounds so desperate herself, yet she’s still in control and it makes Adam lose his goddamn mind. He comes with a choked off cry, covering his own stomach and moaning James and Elyse’s names, the tears in his eyes finally rolling down his cheeks.

Hearing Adam fall apart like that has James on edge, and he strokes himself faster, eager to follow the other man to climax. Elyse starts to come herself, just from her fingers on her clit, and she bites at James’s neck to muffle her yells as she does, rocking her hips down against her hand. And then James is gone too, the pain in his neck and the sounds of Adam whimpering on the phone bringing him to orgasm. He groans Adam’s name, just Adam’s, as he comes over his fist, and it makes Elyse smirk against her husband’s wet skin.

They all take a few moments, Elyse still twitching, James’s chest rising and falling heavily as he tries to catch his breath. Adam pulls his dildo out with a tired whimper, wipes it off on the sheets which are already covered in lube anyway. James turns his head and nuzzles at Elyse’s cheek, and she opens her eyes, smiles widely at him.

“How you feeling Adam?” She asks, looking away from James to find the phone again.

“Fucked out,” Adam replies honestly, breathlessly. James laughs, lets his eyes fall closed.

“I think that makes three of us,” Elyse chuckles, grabbing her phone and smiling at it. She bets Adam looks adorable right now. “If I weren’t so tired, I’d drive us over right now.”

“Hm,” Adam hums. “Guess we’re not going to the movies tonight.”

“We’ll go another time,” Elyse promises. She shrugs before leaning against James’s side. She strokes her fingers absently over his thigh, tapping it before tugging at the towel he’s sitting on. James takes the hint, lifts up his hips so Elyse can get the towel from under him. She uses it to wipe the cum off James’s stomach and he mumbles:

“Thank you,” to her, sleepily.

“Are you free tomorrow?” Elyse asks as she cleans James up, and Adam nods his head. It takes him a few moments to remember that Elyse has no idea that he answered.

“Yeah, I’m free.”

“Great! We’ll have our sushi and movie date tomorrow night.”

“Date?” Adam echoes, unsure if he’s in a post-orgasm dream world, or if he actually heard that properly.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” James comments tiredly. “We were just talking about fucking you. Dinner and a movie usually comes before that.”

“You guys wanna date me?” Adam laughs, nervous and full of disbelief. Elyse smiles fondly.

“Of course we do, baby boy. We’re gonna date you, and woo you, and then blow your mind in the bedroom.”

“You already did that last one,” Adam says, but he’s only half joking.

“That’s nothing compared to the real thing,” Elyse replies with a grin, and James hums in agreement.

“If you feel like it, we’ll prove it to you tomorrow,” he adds, and Adam’s spent, but he’s still excited by the promise in those words.

“I’d like that,” he murmurs, quiet but eager. Elyse loves the sounds of his voice, sleepy but content. Adam’s not worried or self-conscious when he’s like this, is just sweet and honest, and Elyse loves him even more for it.

“I’m sure you would,” she says soothingly. “But first, you gotta clean yourself up and get some rest, okay, Adam?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Adam replies, and he doesn’t even sound like he’s joking. James smirks from where he’s sat with his eyes closed, and Elyse wants to kiss that smug look of his face, but she won’t give him the satisfaction. They hear rustling on the other end of the phone, Adam’s bed springs creaking as he gets up. “I’m gonna go shower,” he tells them, and Elyse nods.

“You take your time, Adam. Get some sleep. We’ll call you in the morning,” Elyse instructs softly.

“’mkay,” he mumbles, switching the call off speakerphone and walking to the bathroom with the phone pressed to his ear. “Bye guys.”

“Goodbye, Adam,” Elyse says, nudging James when he doesn’t respond immediately.

“Night Adam!” James says quickly, worried that they’re going to get hung up on. “Love you.”

“I… I love you too,” Adam says, pausing in his bathroom, his bare feet on the cold tile. He sounds shocked at himself, and he is. He’s surprised that the words come so easily to him, that he hadn’t thought twice before saying them.

“We both love you,” comes Elyse’s gentle voice. “And I love my boys clean. Come on James,” she insists, getting to her feet and trying to pull him with her. Adam hears James mumble incoherent complaints in response and he laughs softly.

“Good luck Elyse,” he murmurs, doesn’t get a reply, and so he hits ‘end call’ and sets his phone down on the bathroom counter. He showers and gets back to his room, changes the sheets on his bed and actually gets to sleep with no problems for a change. He feels content, hopeful. Adam feels warm inside, and he sort of understands what people mean now when they say they’re on top of the world. His night certainly hadn’t gone according to plan, but Adam’s never been more thankful for being interrupted whilst masturbating in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt came from [this post.](http://candykovic.tumblr.com/post/145923105737/natasi-bluebellglowinginthedark-cuddles-naked) find me on tumblr [here](http://candykovic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
